There are foot-operated switches in which internal electrical switching elements are actuated by means of a pivotable pedal. By virtue of the foot actuation, traces of use in the form of scratches or areas where the paint has split off can arise on the pedal. In addition, other wear phenomena can also occur which reduce the life.
DE 203 12 016 U1 discloses a foot-operated switch with a housing and a lever-like actuating element, which, together with its mechanical bearing, is configured as an assembly which can be detached from the housing.
DE 200 19 995 U1 has disclosed a multifunction foot-operated switch, in which foot pedals are mounted rotatably on a rotary spindle and actuate an associated micro switch in the event of a tipping movement.
Even in the case of the foot-operated switch known from DE 10 2005 029 458 A1, the bearing of the pedals is decoupled from the switch actuation by the pedal.